


The Earth Moved The Day I Met You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny finally got together, & they were showing the other they are loved, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Danny finally got together, & they were showing the other they are loved, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

It was beautiful night in Honolulu, Hawaii, where everything was quiet, as it can be, expect for a house, on a beach, where moaning, & groaning could be heard, It sounded like something different to a person, who was nearby. But, To a couple in the room, who were making the noises, it sounded like complete lovemaking, after they had a romantic dinner for two.

 

"God, Steve, Don't stop, Please don't stop !", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, pleading, & exclaiming to his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was pummeling into his partner, making him feel everything, that he was offering to him. Which was fine with him. The Blond never felt like this with past lovers, men & women, When he met Steve, He felt a connection, & an attraction, like there was nothing before.

 

"I love you, Danny, I love you so much", The Five-O Commander declared, as he continued to thrust into that perfect ass, & he came, & he was stroking Danny too in between, He came, & the blond followed, & they were entering that bliss, that was always so good for them, after a round of lovemaking. Then, Danny had a glint in his eye, which always makes Steve happy to see.

 

"Mine turn", he growled, & he had his payback of taking him body & soul, They were leaving bite & claim marks on the other's body, as they were fucking like rabbits, Nipples, & Cocks & Balls were being teased, & tortured pleasurably. They were shutting the world, & acting like they were the only ones in it. Then, They denied each other their orgasms, & controlled it, Also they had many multiple ones, & they were finally coming off of the high, & Danny said to his lover fondly, "I think the Earth had moved for me, while we were making love", as he cuddled & snuggled up to his lover.

 

"The Earth moved for me, When I met you, Danno, That day, despite it being sad, was the best day of my life, I am so happy, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else", The Five-O Commander said, as he dropped a kiss on the top of his blond lover's head. He brought him even closer to him, & they fell asleep without further problems, & dreaming of their new future, & new life together.

 

The End.


End file.
